


Sacrilege (And Where to Find It)

by akumanoko, AvariceNSpice



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Female Character of Color, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumanoko/pseuds/akumanoko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvariceNSpice/pseuds/AvariceNSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Gil is just trying to live life with his attractive girlfriend, Maggie is just naturally the best girlfriend and has decided to share the good fortune (for a price, of course), Odin can't handle his hash cakes and has a bit of a hair problem, and Ava is just an angry kid looking for everything she's never had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro Part 1: Fruits (King)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a collaborative work with my baby who goes by King. 
> 
> They currently don't have an account on AO3, but their tumblr is http://akumanoko.tumblr.com/.
> 
> They're in charge of Maggie and Gil's parts, and notes from them will be at the bottom :p
> 
> I'm in charge of Ava and Odin. 
> 
> I go by Avarice on fanfiction sites in general, and you can find me at http://thepeppermama.tumblr.com/.
> 
> My tumblr recently go accidentally deleted, so right now not a lot of stuff is up. But if you'd like, you can contact me either there or here.

_ He won't make love to me now-- _ _  
_ _ not now I've set the fee. _

 

A thousand and one heart beats in a minute, a million rationales as to why he would never love her. There’s nothing but a swirl of veridian blinding her eyes, and her heartache decided to bawl to a god beneath the warm earth as her footsteps flew over the flowers. There was no turning back now as the thorns swallowed the petite shadow.   

 

_ He said, “It's too much in pounds.” _

 

There are tears pooling into a rigid collar bone, demanding for the candidness back into a throbbing soul. Hands wrench in sapphire against whispered apologies pushing towards a goddess of the sea. The gods of old still stipulate their oblation of gold and silver, flesh and blood; seditious mortals were beneath them. 

 

_ I guess I'm stuck with me. _ **  
**  


Consider this: a god of creaking oak painting a gift upon the canvas of glowing brown skin and rich curled hair, tinting dark strands and constellations vibrantly viridescent. Flesh twists into eternal life instead of descending back into the garden of vigor. 

  
  


_ He told me I was so small... _

 

The synchronization of the seasons beat into the cage of her chest. Romance no longer forces the void to hunger-- it is the intoxication of power that seduces the soul. A muted voice remarked that an amorous child should not harbor such authority over his domain, humming incessantly under a voice of worry that feared the true meaning of resilience and her legendary witch craft. **  
**  


_ I told him, "Water me." _

 

“Are you ready, Magnolia Lacivi?”

 

( Dictation. Certitude. Eternity. )

 

“May I come in, Maggie?”

 

( Anxiety. Craving. Momentary. )   
  


_ I promise I can grow tall _ __  
__ when making love is free.   
  


“Ready as ever.”

**  
**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey im called king and this is my first shot at writing a fic (ive been roleplaying for over 4 years) so yeah. i'll be writing for gil and maggie! really hope everyone enjoys this. it started out as a little spin on maggie being a witch and now we're just rolling in hell. feel free to talk to me on tumblr. the song featured here is "water me" by fka twigs.


	2. Intro Part 2: Jewels (King)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avarice: :)

 

_ Because I don’t think that wasting  a second of this time _

_would benefit the outcome of the life I had in mind._   
  


The boy was supposed to grow into the empire’s greatest doctor. The adolescent was supposed to grapple and rip into the hallucination of paradise. The man was supposed to put himself back together again. 

 

_ I’ll refer to you as my special love --the one that set me free.  _ __  
  


He could recite each name of every type of bodily function keeping you alive, and yet all he was be able to fathom within the iota of each breath barely whispering out of his lungs. She was the emissary of the annihilation of the foundation he spent eons building and piecing together--  and she always wanted him to push to tempestuous heights.

 

_ So if you love me, if you love me, come clean.  _   
  


Bubbles are illuminating the insides of his throat as the ocean drips down the outside. Encaptured by delicate hues of the deafening silence, the boy clambers to reveal the reality of his condition. God was never a blue knight birthing galaxies from the tips of his fingers, oh, heavens no! God was a whirlpool of a woman prompting him to remember that all rivers course back to the sea.    
  


_ So I’m picking up a book  _ _  
_ _ in the search of what I need; _

 

Magic was hard. There were no diagrams or models molding the trajectory of faith into the looming target. He was supposed to be renovating himself every year he had swallowed and abandoned his goddess, but how do you suppose the stars shine bright from far away even though they are actually dead? One day she turns his flesh into a tide pool consisting of a heart, dreams, and a home.    
  


_ from religion, to fiction, _

 

Prayers come in the physique of desperation and ancient tongues wrap around his voice. Sacrifices relay themselves through shaking bones of navy and his duty of doing more than apply textbook figures to real-life scenarios.    
  


_ being lost about at sea. _

 

Answers materialize in his lips on the nap of her neck,  hand on her breast with her leg on his thigh, and the look in their eyes when he finally slides inside. Veridian curves outline the perimeter of an open-mouthed smile.   
  


_ And all I can imagine  _ _  
_ _ is being brushed against your cheek. _

 

“You were never a failure, Gil Marverde.” The ocean feels warm again.    
  


_ So if you love me, if you love me, come clean. _

 

Gifts blossom in the wanting to live instead of die. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King: what the fricky dicky guess whos gonna get more then a hickey
> 
> anyways. mmMmmMm yeah this song is 'If You Love Me Come Clean' by flatsound!


	3. Intro Part 3: Smoke (Avarice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avarice: yes so i am a long winded writer, my baby has commented on this. Do I care? Sometimes. Will I change it? no lmfao
> 
> The song is 'Glitter and Gold' by Rebecca Ferguson

_ How good or bad, happy or sad _

_ Does it have to get? _

 

They say your  _ PastPresentFuture  _ defines you, and he does not know if he’s okay with that. History has made violence his birthright, but what kind of man lives from pain? But then again, he is no man. 

 

_ Losing yourself, no cry for help _

_ You don’t think you need it _

 

The hollowness in the pit of his stomach tells him he is starving, and grows with every passing day but he dare not fill it because the world does not take kindly to beasts and he will not stoop so low.

 

He will not go lower,  because he is already down.

 

(  _ Weaklings cannot hunt cannot speak cannot eat cannot breath.) _

 

_ And old friends are just a chore, _

_ But now you need them more than ever before _

 

Muscles stretching, breath panting, skin soaked with sweat and he can see them so much farther ahead; gaits long and fierce and healthy and the gap widens and he can smell fresh blood on their breath but-

 

He can still see the fear and hopes and frozen dreams in the eyes of the life that had just been ended , and his stomach is hollow but he has never felt so strong because beast he may be, but he played no part in  _ that.  _

 

_ All that glitter and all that gold _

_ Won’t buy you happy _

 

They stand on two legs and lies slip from between stained lips and his stomach turns but he will not become who his family dictates him to be. He will better 

 

Hands catch at a chest that feels empty, yet somehow stuttering words are produced from the void. 

 

_ When you’ve been bought and sold _

 

Muscle and skin curves inward beneath ribs that greet all who dare to look like long lost friends. Organs twist and spasm in hopes of wringing just a  _ little more  _ from empty passageways-

 

And he stands tall. Eyes ringed dark from too many nights kept up with pains he dare not relieve he stares straight ahead and thoughts plague his mind of filling the void inside him as it  _ growsgrowsgrows,  _ curling around the beating of a wary heart until it thumps hollow and taking root in pertinacious mind. 

 

_ Riding white horses, you can’t control _

_ With all your glitter _

_ And all of your gold _

 

His first hit of a shoddily rolled blunt is at 2:18 am on a Wednesday and he will never forget it. Smoke billows into his lungs and for once he does not cough or splutter and for one precious moment the ache is gone and his mind is clear. His hands do not shake and his hard one money from his latest bounty, now halved for the moment of peace he holds between his fingers, tell him he has accomplished something. Cigarettes can calm his nerves but nothing relieves blackness that spirals throughout his being quite like this…

 

Until it doesn’t. What he some would consider his gifts, but he only thinks of as curses eat through his high and he finds himself twice as ravenous and this body has become a shell because he feels  _ nothing  _ and  _ everything  _ but fuck it all he takes another hit because every moment is worth it every moment in which he can remember that he is  _ better. _

 

_ Take care of your soul _

 

He has never thought to pray because gods do not take pity on people like him  and so when the smoke stops soothing the edges of the slithering coldness flowing through his veins he takes it upon himself to stop it on its tracks because a needle straight through the pathway should do  _ something _ . 

 

But liquid happiness is a lie and he can not breath but he will not stop he can not stop because monster and man will tear him apart before his time is up but it will be on terms all his own. Lungs ache and acids boil in his stomach and he can not lift his head his arms his body is heavy and the breathes do not come but he will not admit defeat because this is his atonement this will be his final act he will do what the others of his kind were too weak to do he will be  _ better  _ he will be  _ strong  _ he will be-

 

_ -“Dead.” _

 

Voices not his own invade his mind, but if this is death so be it. 

  
  
  


_ Take care of your soul _

 

_ “Is this what you want? To lose when you’ve come so far?” _

 

Is it? Is this his loss? No, it can’t be. He did what no one else could he was  _ better. _

 

_ “You will not be if you end here… But there is always another chance.” _

 

For everything he was, a loser was not one of them. 

 

_ “So what do you say?” _

 

He doesn’t pray, but a certain of him has always wondered if he should. 

 

“Yes.”

  
  


The void isn’t quite closed, but he hasn’t felt so close to whole in a long time, and so he breaths. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King: Beefcakes


	4. Intro Part 4: Ignite (Avarice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avarice: Me: breathing heavily
> 
> anyways finals are killing me welcome to hell everything's terrible
> 
> so this is the last intro, and actual chapters should be coming up... whenever we're able to write them lol
> 
> The song is Leave My Body by Florence + the Machine

_ I'm gonna be released from behind these lines _

  
  


Prison bars criss crossed about her mind; open to the public, but she is not apart of that, is she? Visitors come and go, leaving venom in their place and she wishes they would stop because she herself is poison and it is already only a matter of time before the swirling toxins reach her heart. 

 

_ And I don't care whether I live or die _

 

But then again, maybe she should invite them in. Faster and faster the process speeds up, eating her from the inside out;  _ worthless.  _ She is nothing and she knows that well, so perhaps a faster end would save them all the trouble. 

 

_ And I'm losing blood, I'm gonna leave my bones _

 

 

Voices not her own pick and tear from both outside and within and it’s getting so, so hard to keep up especially when the ground is steadily being pulled from beneath you, but Ava was never actually sure she had on in the first place. Humanity supports the useful and what use is the girl who tears at her skin to feel and destroys everything around her with the rage she feels inside to remind herself that she is not empty.

 

_ And I don't want your heart it leaves me cold _

 

She has no one, she is no one, she needs no one-

 

_ I don't want your future _

 

\- except when she does. 

 

This path is one of pain and she is so, so tired. Escape or healing, she’ll take either one and she will chase fantasies of green and blue; life and healing. Chances slip through her fingers and burn to ash but she will use the last bit of courage this cowardly holds to find her salvation.

 

_ I don't need your past _

 

Fire sears  through her, skin scalded and blood boiling.

_ "So tell me girl, will you just sit down and take it?" _

Words like knives, sharp enough to tear through flesh but only ever trapped inside an already beaten body. Ava ire, the girl with much to say but never the power to say it.

_ "Is this what you crave? Power?" _

Her throat is tearing, but scared over flesh does not hurt as badly and she has done this many times before. Hatred, disgust,  _ anger.  _ It toils in her bubbling blood, feeding the flames-

Her flames.

She has always had the means, she knows. Anger can bring more than enough power to conquer any foe; her current state of being attests to that.

So does she want power?

"No." The voice does not speak again, but she can feel its pleasure in her bones and it is heady; to have someone else pleased with something  _ she's  _ done.

 

_ One bright moment  _

 

Words like knives directed at her, around her, within her; what could she have done? What would she have done? What should she have done?

_ "So what do you want, little ghost girl?" _

A ghost? Is that all she is? The shattered remains of sanity and peace, just shambles of a girl?

Yes. That's all she is. All she ever had been. But....

_ Is all I ask _

 

"I want to begin again," she says, but it is a plea more than anything. The wail in her voice for a new start shows through, and she can not take it back.

_ "So be it." _

The fire that burns in her soul flickers, and then it consumes her. They say phoenixes burn themselves to ash, and then are reborn in their own flames.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King: *beyonce voice* damn


End file.
